


A Piece of Paper

by ColdeLinke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, M/M, Rugby, ballet!lock, rugbyjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdeLinke/pseuds/ColdeLinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: teen!ballet!lock au where john and all his rugby mates decide to visit the ballet class because the teacher is apparently a bangin’ lady and looks hella fine but john gets a little sidetracked when he’s mesmerised by the long, graceful limbs and dark curls of one sherlock holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Paper

When John arrives on the field that day, his bag of change in one hand and his equipment in the other, he sees that everyone is gathered near the bleachers, and he worries that he is late. But none of them is wearing his equipment — if anything, John would say they are gossiping. And anyway, they wouldn't start the game without their Captain.

"What's going on?" he asks once he's just a few feet away from them.

They all jump, as if startled. John smirks.

"Mike? Care to tell me what you're doing? It certainly doesn't look like you're doing a warm-up."

Mike blushes and shakes his head. John frowns, then turns to the rest of the team.

"Well?"

"It's just…" Lewis starts to say, then Ian elbows him and he shuts up.

"Guys, come on, whatever stupid thing you've done, I'll hear about it eventually, might as well tell me now."

"It's not that!" Ian protests.

"We wanted to know if we could skip today's game and go watch the dance lesson," Lewis says in a rush, and John has to take a few seconds to make sure he understood correctly.

"You want to what?"

"See the dance lesson."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"We heard.. Well, that is to say, there's a rumor going around that the teacher's smoking hot," Mike says, cheeks flushed.

John chuckles, stares at the ashamed faces of his comrades.

"I'll agree to it on one condition."

"Name it," they're ready to accept anything to go see the new sexy teacher.

"Tomorrow, we train at 6am and I don't want to hear any complaints," he says and they nod eagerly. "Alright then, let's go see that lesson then."

To be honest, John is quite excited as well, he has heard about that teacher, her long dark hair, her flexibility. He never says no to admiring someone so beautiful.

When they enter the dancing room, the lesson has already started. They settle on the floor near the benches where rest the clothes of the dancers. The teacher smiles at them, not looking surprise one bit to see them there, and she truly is beautiful.

Everyone's gaze is set on her, but John's turn away when he hears a deep voice say, "Are we always going to have an audience, Miss Adler?"

Said Miss Adler chuckles, "There will always be someone to watch you, Mr Holmes."

There is silence then, and John finds he cannot keep his eyes away from Holmes. His movements are fluid, his eyes are closed and he seems to ignore the advice Miss Adler gives him.

Someone on the other side of the room plays the piano, and they dance along the music, one by one, sometimes by two or in a group, and they jump (the teacher calls it an Assemblé) and they bend their knees and they glide on the floor. Miss Adler seems pleased with her students, except for one girl that falls after a bad landing. No one helps her back up.

"Miss Hooper, how many times have I told you to be more careful?" She still checks her ankle, then deems it alright, and they start again.

All the while, John watches the curly-haired boy who seems to be the main dancer of the troop.

At one point, he opens his eyes and they make eye-contact, John freezing because he got caught, while Holmes grins.

At the end of the lesson, Mike elbows John and says, "It wasn't such a bad idea, huh?" and grins at him. John nods with difficulty, swallows.

The team leaves the room, and John starts to follow them, when he feels a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"If you want to assist to more lessons, you're welcome to do so," Holmes says and he hands John a piece of paper.

John, wide-eyed, stares for a bit and then nods.

"JOHN! You coming or what?" someone shouts, and he excuses himself and leaves.

He turns one last time to catch a glimpse of the beautiful boy, but he sees nothing. He sighs, then he takes a look at the piece of paper.

_I practice every day from 3pm to 5pm._

_Alone._

_\- Sherlock Holmes_

John smiles, and pockets it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wasn't sure I wanted to post this, but my friend (and I quote here): "let the world see it, and enjoy it, and squeal in front of it, and make dying whale noises over the cuteness" so here you go!  
> Native is not my native language and this has not been beta-read nor brit-picked; also I am not an expert in ballet (or rugby for that matter) so apologies for the inaccuracies!  
> My friend saw the prompt here: http://balletlockk.tumblr.com/post/91284586149/teen-ballet-lock-au-where-john-and-all-his-rugby  
> If you guys have a prompt, please send it to me in a comment or on my tumblr: cursedangelbrokenman :)


End file.
